


Chance of a Soulmate

by OlkarianPrincess



Series: Svidge Celebration Ficlets [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bittersweet, Empress Allura! AU, F/M, Hole in the Sky! AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlkarianPrincess/pseuds/OlkarianPrincess
Summary: For Svidge Celebration Day 1: Soulmates





	Chance of a Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Guns of Gamara Slav is best Slav.
> 
> As usual (for my ficlets) this was written on my phone w/ no beta reading.

“Slav, do you believe in soulmates?” Sven leaned against the wall as he watched his partner work.

“What a ridiculous question,” Slav didn’t take his eyes off the dozen or so holopanels around him.

“Is that a no then?”

“Of course soulmates are real.”

A grin broke across Sven’s face, “Slav, you romantic-”

“But the chances of ever meeting them? Ha! You’d be lucky if you did in 1% of your realities. Calculating the size of the universe, the number of planets and their approximate populations, growth over time….” he broke off.

“Oh.”

“Ah,” Slav looked over his shoulder at Sven’s sunken expression. “But your position as a member of the Guns equates to more exposure to different individuals. So if your soulmate is in this time period, you have a greater than average chance of meeting them.”

Slav was unable to catch Sven’s reaction, but by the sound of his voice, it had helped some.

“A nice sentiment, ya,” Sven added.

The topic was dropped until their next mission.

“Do you just know-on your right-when you see them?”

Slav dodged a blast and fired back at their opponents. In the early days of their missions, he’d shushed his talkative partner while in battle. Now, his only requirement was that they don’t talk while in a covert position. In the case of that mission, they *had* been sneaking around. Had.

“The soulmates again?”

“Ya,” Sven replied casually as his left fist made contact with an Altean guard’s face.

“Do you want statistics in this reality?” Slav grinned as his blast made contact with the guard that was about to jump on Sven.

“That would be nice, ya,” Sven dove at the ground, sweeping another guard off his feet as he moved fluidly back into a standing position.

“Two lefts,” they ran through the halls, “there’s a 7.65% chance of recognizing your soulmate immediately in this reality - provided that your similar quintessence resonates immediately and your can feel it. 86.3% chance it will take time.”

“Three behind,” Sven shouted, “Go!”

They spun around at the same time to shoot the guards - all direct hits.

“What about rest of the time?”

“There’s a slight chance you’ll never realize it.”

“I see.”

Their comms beeped and their chatter died down. Plans were changing and they had to focus. After that, the topic seemed to be dropped entirely. Missions passed and the Guns came closer to ending the terrible regime of the Alteans once an for all. And then they came across something peculiar: a comet made of the universe’s most valuable material…and with it, paladins from another universe.

The mission had its ups and downs, one of the downs occurring when Sven took a blast for the blue paladin. In the safety of their ship, he applied a med pack to the injury, but the pain was the furthest thing from his mind.

“There was a 9.19% chance of you dying in this reality,” Slav commented from the pilots seat.

“There’s a 9.19% chance of us dying every time you pilot instead of me.”

Slav erupted into laughter.

“I just followed the code,” Sven added, his voice dropping its light tone.

“I know, you did well. But you could’ve done better…you were distracted.”

“I…” he debated being honest, his excitement finally winning out, “I was. I doubt it will happen again.” His heart ached as his last phrase slipped from his lips.

“The green paladin…she…,” Sven felt the heat rise to his cheeks and he took a deep breath.

“7.65% chance?” Slav didn’t miss a beat.

“7.65% chance,” Sven echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> -Technically Compliant with "A Universe Between Us" and "Chaos 45" but not explicitly so


End file.
